


Dark Plague

by Queen_Of_This_Ship



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Azumane Asahi, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Beta Ennoshita Chikara, Beta Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Beta Tsukishima Kei, Beta Yamaguchi Tadashi, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Character Death, Drama, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Heats, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Hurt Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama is a bad person, M/M, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Nishinoya Yuu, Omega Sugawara Koushi, POV Kageyama Tobio, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Sei is a piece of shit, Smut, Touch-Starved, War, werewolves vs humans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Of_This_Ship/pseuds/Queen_Of_This_Ship
Summary: A war between humans and werewolves has left most of the world in shambles. Tobio is a product of war as someone who is angry and wants to see every werewolf burn.But Tobio's way of life is shattered when he learns of a secret. As he digs deeper and forms relationships along the way, Tobio must fight for what's right.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 36
Kudos: 114





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, so this is a rewrite for "Forest Of Wolves". I just want to upload this to see how you guys take this-
> 
> It's extremely short, I know but... I hope this all right!

Stepping forward, ash crunched beneath his boots as moved, Tobio’s eyes shifted to where he could see flames dancing in the distance. The smell of wood-burning had Tobio pulling up his scarf, the scent making his sensitive nose tingle. Beside him, his fellow hunter, Sei Yasuda laughed when a distorted shape darted away from the flames, only to gun down in a matter of seconds. Pride flared in Tobio’s heart as he knew that what they gunned down was a werewolf.

_Ah, serves them right. They caused this mess._

Imagines briefly flashed in Tobio’s head; the memories of his 17-year-old self taking down his first werewolf by a knife. Tobio remembered the rush of adrenaline from then on, the fights between himself and those damned creatures, the scars he received and who came out on top of each fight.

 _Werewolves._ Tobio’s eyes narrowed, a burning sensation of hatred rising within him as his eyes scanned what was now a gray, lifeless, ash-covered clearing that used to be a lush forest. _They started this war._

“Kageyama.”

Tobio turned his head to Sei, who wore a grin. The raven-haired man knew what Sei would ask and Tobio nodded. Sei’s already wild eyes brightened as the other man raced towards where the werewolf had been put down. Tobio had no desire to see such a vile creature, whether it was alive or dead. It satisfied him just knowing that there was one less werewolf out there.

Turning, Tobio bent to pick up his backpack. The backpack wasn’t heavy, but the lack of weight only made Tobio angry.

 _Thanks to that war, our resources are nearly depleted._ Tobio remembered going hungry for days on end during the war between humans and werewolves. Werewolves have lost, and the humans won, though even now, with the war over, nothing has changed. The world has moved on, forgot the war as years went on, though hunters like Tobio did not forget; and neither did the very few companies that sent them their supplies. Hunter’s like Tobio thrived on this newfound sport of hunting werewolves.

Finally, Tobio took ahold of his bow, before he slung it over his shoulder. The bow was his most prized possession, a weapon that had been with him since he first joined the war. Both he and it were scared to hell and back, but neither had been broken yet.

As Tobio walked away from the scene, the hunter could only smile to himself. This is how it should be. Humans have always been above everything else. 

_The werewolves were wrong to pick a fight with us humans._ Tobio thought. _Serves them right._


	2. The Past

_His body felt so cold, his breathing ragged. Fear was settling in his wide eyes as he stared at the crack in the wardrobe door. His arms wrapped around himself, trying to keep himself from shaking. His mother woke him up, but she said nothing as she hid him in her wardrobe._

Where was his mother? _ He was left all alone, with nothing to defend himself. His mother went gone off to find a weapon, much to Tobio’s protests. Time seemed to have slowed down, but it’s been at least over ten minutes of quaking fear. _

Creak. 

_The door creaked, Tobio’s wide, nervous eyes shifting to where the light was moving across the wood walls. A shadow of a woman’s head moved across the walls._

Mother. _Tobio’s heart flared in relief, and he shifted to remove himself from the cabinet. As soon as he dropped from the wardrobe, Tobio looked for his mother._

Growl. _H_ _is body froze as Tobio’s eyes landed on a large, battle-scarred wolf. He couldn’t say, nor do nothing as the beast crept towards him. Tears welled up. Tobio wasn’t stupid. He knew this wolf wanted to kill him._

_The tiny boy had no chance against the powerful beast._

_Within seconds, it knocked Tobio to the ground, large fangs embedded into his shoulder. Everything exploded into agony and the tiny boy screamed._

_“Tobio!”_

_In an instant, the wolf unlocked its jaws from his shoulders, wild eyes turning to a short-haired woman. Before the boy knew it, the wolf leaped at his mother. Screams hung in the air as Tobio watched his mother ripped apart as the wolf attacked. He couldn’t bring himself to look away, the sight filling him such fear._

_The screams died down, a growl coming from the wolf was it turned its head, blue eyes glowing._

You’re next.

_The moment the wolf stalked forward, and those jaws opened, everything went black._

A crack of thunder caused Tobio bolting upwards in a cold sweat. A flash of lightning lit up the room, panic flaring when he didn’t recognize it at first. Though when the room was lit again, his eyes catch the tip of his bow, allowing Tobio’s panicked state to subsided as he took deep breaths. 

_Those damn beasts._ Tobio’s gaze shifted to his shoulder where he saw the scars from his werewolf attack. He was only ten when his first attack happened. As a 23-year-old, the war started years prior to when he was even born. 

Kicking off his covers, Tobio then removed himself from his bed. He padded over to the opened walk-in closet; he unhooked a sweater and threw it on to warm himself up. As he wandered into the next room, he turned on the lights, revealing a rather pleasing living room consisting of whites and grays to match the wooden walls.

The cabin he currently lived in was his parents. His mother, who miraculously survived the wolf attack, had gifted it to him, while his father… Well, Tobio never met his father. His mother spoke highly of him, but Tobio had no intention of ever meeting his father. That man had walked out on him and his mother. 

Tobio was never a people person. This was the case during the war. He was a _lone wolf*_ , which he hated the term as it was an insult. He took the jobs no one wanted and carried them out. But, he found himself in his current hunting group, the Werewolf Exterminators*. They were his family, and he trusted every single one of them, believing everything he was told. They were right about the werewolves after all.

As he made himself a piping hot cup of coffee, Tobio checked the time. _4:35 am._ It wasn’t unusual for him to wake up earlier than this time to head out by himself. He preferred to hunt alone. But he would take his time. The hunting would be slower than usual now that the werewolves in the area knew the hunters had killed one of their own. 

Tobio seated himself on his couch, letting himself sink in the cushions.

 _6 am._ Tobio thought. _I will go hunting._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Because of the term "lone wolf" and during the war, it was a major insult to those who would act just like the werewolves. Hence why Tobio was called this.  
> * Tobio thinks the name of the hunting group is kind of tacky.
> 
> Uh, nothing really happens other than more backstory and stuff. The next chapter is when shite will hit the fan, maybe, idk.  
> Enjoy this!
> 
> ( if you guys see any * while reading, there will be a note like the one shown here)


	3. Encounter

Trekking through the muddied earth was a glorious sound. As much as rainstorms had Tobio remembering the past, he loved the aftermath of the rain. The smells were his favorite. The tangy scent of the mud, wet grass that had the odor of grass that had been cut, hell even the mist that hung in the trees; it was all heaven to him. 

Marching up the slippery slope of a semi-steep lump in the earth, Tobio huffed as he stood at the top. His breath could be seen within the mist, telling him that it was cold. He wouldn’t know as he bundled himself up, not to mention the work out against the mud. It was barely 6:30 in the morning and Tobio could see the faint rays of the sun moving within the leaves of the trees. It was still dark despite the light, but it didn’t matter to Tobio. He’s hunted in many kinds of weather, though this was his favorite.

Once he caught his breath, Tobio continued on. Knowing there was creek further up, Tobio made a mental note to set up camp there if he was out late. The hunter was one to prepare himself. He stashed supplies in what remained of the forest they hunted in. This included food, firewood, and a tent if the weather was too bad. The creek was also a nice spot to be when he was in a bad mood or just wanted to enjoy what was left of the wildlife in the area.

 _Those damned wolves._ He thought as he shoved his hands into his pockets. 

Letting his eyes scan the forest beside him and what was laid out before him. His keen eyes watching for any movement that resembled a wolf. As much as Tobio didn’t like it, but he knew that the werewolves were hiding. 

_Hunting will be slow for a bit._ Tobio huffed at that thought.

Moving into the slight clearing of the creek, a Tobio cracked a slight smile. It wasn’t often that he smiled. His eyes moved to the large rock that hung over the creek before he padded over. He shifted to the side of the rock to where the creek ran. Underneath the rock was a nice little crevice that allowed Tobio to store what he wanted. Since the creek was right along the entrance of the little crevice, Tobio deemed it a great spot for stashing. 

He bent somewhat before he stuck his hand into the crevice, though he was shocked when he felt nothing but the tent. 

_What the…?_ Tobio pulled back before he moved to his hands and knees so he peered into the crevice. Nothing but the tent. While it was not unusual for an animal to get his food stashes, but an animal taking an entire camping set was behind him. 

_Sei and Jun’ichi are the culprits._ Tobio concluded. Those two knew of his stashes and where they were. Tobio had caught them taking one or two items in the past, so it was a perfect conclusion to the mystery. 

Sighing, Tobio moved away before he leaned back to sit on his bent knees. The hunter then turned to his head to where the creek was. 

_At least I can still set up a tent if needed._ Tobio thought as he shifted back to stand. Though the moment he began to stand, the hunter was knocked to the ground, a growl coming above him.

 _Shit!_ Immediately, Tobio twisted his body knock the attacker off. Teeth wrapped themselves around his forearm the moment it got to close. Of course, the new wound stung and hurt like hell, but Tobio fought back.

 _Knife!_ With his other arm, Tobio attempted to reach for his lower back to where his hunting knife sat. The wolf threw its weight onto the hunter, restricting his movements as it violently tore at Tobio’s arm. The realization that he may not win this battle finally hit him when the wolf showed no signs of stopping. Despite the continuous pain, Tobio struggled against the beast, trying his own body weight to knock it off.

 _I’m pinned!_ The thought terrified him. He couldn’t do anything to save himself, even if tried.

 _Is this really- _The thought was interrupted as the wolf attacking unhinged its jaw and yelped. The weight of the beast lifted and Tobio took the opportunity to move away. His arm was numb and bleeding heavily, though his attention was soon latched to the big, black wolf that now had its attention elsewhere.

_Go!_

Tobio froze the thought that came to mind, not his.

_I will cover you!_

Nothing could prepare him for this. A small, orange wolf crouched at his side. Its teeth were bared and fur bristled. Everything seemed to stop as Tobio struggled to even function. 

_Go, hunter!_ The wolf turned its head to him, Tobio surprised that its aggressiveness wasn’t aimed towards him.

Something was happening and Tobio wanted no part in it. If the orange wolf turned on him, he was dead. Grabbing ahold of his injured arm, Tobio stumbled to his feet. It was all blurry after that, but Tobio knew that what he had just witnessed, the _voice_ inside his head, it was something he needed to keep to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I died, but I live!
> 
> Enjoy this chapter as more shite will come >:D


	4. Obsession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me
> 
> I also literally cannot find a roleplay partner for an omegaverse roleplay. RIP me-

“OW!”

“Then stop fucking twitching!”

Since coming back to the cabin, Tobio had called Sei over to help tend to the wound. Tobio couldn’t even look at it as his entire forearm looked like something out of a horror movie. Sei wasn’t much better, but they both settled down to where they could work on cleaning and seeing the damage.

Tobio’s feeling in his arm had come back, but all he wanted was to sleep and not wake up for the next 10 years. He was sore and everything in his arm hurt like hell. He was sure he needed some sort of surgery, but there wasn’t a working hospital in miles.

 _I’ve suffered worse._ Tobio reminded himself as he glanced down at his torn-up arm.

“Hey!” Sei covered Tobio’s eyes, “That shit don’t look pretty!”

“It’s doesn’t feel pretty either!” Tobio growled back, slapping Sei’s hand away.

A long silence fell upon them as Sei continued to work. Tobio tried not to look, but his curiosity got the best of him and he looked. 

The skin was stained with blood; the skin had been torn apart in what Tobio could only describe as holes in ripped jeans, and at last, Tobio could see that as red as his skin was, it was pale. Almost the dead kind of pale. Tobio ended up regretting looking at the damage and looked away as Sei worked his magic in his skills in medicine.

Sei had been training to become a doctor, though when Sei lost his sister to the werewolves, he dropped everything to hunt down the werewolves. At least, that is what Sei told Tobio. Tobio trusted everything that Sei had told him.

It seemed like forever, but Tobio finally looked to his arm as Sei finished wrapping the wounds. The dark-haired hunter mumbled thanks to Sei as he rose to his feet, only to be yanked back down. Tobio was going about to protest, but the moment his lips touched Sei’s, Tobio melted his heart racing. The two stayed in their kiss for some time before Tobio had to pull away to get some air. 

“Dammit Tobio,” Sei spoke, his voice creaking in emotion, “The moment I got that call, I felt like I had died.”

Tobio could feel his heartbreaking at those words.

“Sorry,” he mumbled as he brought their heads closer together. “I didn’t think-“

“You don’t think at all, dumbass.”

Those words hurt, but Sei was right. When a hand came up to ruffle his hair, Tobio knew that Sei wasn’t all that mad, despite how harsh his words were.

“Go to bed, I’ll bring you some coffee,” Sei said.

“I already had a cup,” Tobio grumbled as he moved out of the bathroom.

“Fine, a cup of warm milk.”

“That’s more like it,” Tobio snickered as he moved into his room, Sei following though he headed towards the kitchen.

 _This shirt is ruined._ He grumbled as he struggled to maneuver his arms out of the torn shirt. Eventually, he removed the shirt, though he grabbed another and slipped it on. By the time he sat down, Sei came over with a mug of warm milk. 

“Thanks,” Tobio mumbled as he lifted the cup to take a drink.

“You’re welcome love,” Sei ruffled Tobio’s hair, “As much as I want to stay, I need to head out.”

Tobio said nothing, but he nodded showing that he acknowledged that he heard him. Tobio had other things on his mind.

 _That wolf..._ Tobio thought as his thoughts drifted, completely blocking out everything that was happening around him. _I heard its thoughts…_

Tobio’s eyes drifted to Sei as he could see the dark-haired man getting on his jacket. He wanted to tell him about what happened, but Tobio immediately thought against it. Sei was a cruel human and while Tobio didn’t care; Tobio just _had_ this feeling to not tell anyone. 

_That includes my own boyfriend…_ Tobio wasn’t a stranger to keeping secrets, though he hated keeping something this important from Sei.

Taking another drink from the mug, Tobio replayed the events that had happened. The orange wolf _protected_ him. A hunter. Not only that, it didn’t seem aggressive towards him…

Tobio wanted to know more. 

_Dammit._ Gaining an obsession over this was the last thing he needed. But he wanted answers. He wanted to know why he heard those thoughts.

 _I have to stop myself._ Tobio shifted his focus on a pile of books that he kept on his nightstand. Immediately, he went ahead and began to read.

**xxxx**

Tobio had told himself to stop obsessing over this, but here he was, hiking towards the creek where the incident happened. He tried to distract himself, but the more his mind wandered, the more he needed to know. He needed answers and finding that cursed creature just may help with finding out those answers. 

Tobio also had to avoid Sei’s questioning as his boyfriend had noticed his spacing out when thinking about the wolf. As much as he loved Sei, he _couldn’t_ share this. Tobio was glad that he could slip away for today. Sei would be busy, so it was perfect. 

Moving into the clearing of the creek, Tobio looked around the area. Nothing seemed out of place, other than a thin layer of snow. Tobio knew his plan on trying to find the wolf was probably nearly impossible. If he was that werewolf, he wouldn’t come more than a mile away from the place he met a hunter. Of course, it was stupid of him to come all the way there just for a _chance_. 

_Yes, stupid is what this is._ Tobio confirmed. _Stupid, stupid and more stupid._

He sniffled as it was cold and thought that it was best for him to see if the tent was still in the rock. As he moved towards the creek, Tobio stopped when he felt something. He wasn’t sure what this weird pressure was in his head, but the hunter turned. There standing a few feet behind him was the orange wolf. It took a moment for the realization to kick in, but strangely, Tobio could feel that the wolf was curious about him.

 _About time you showed up._ It spoke.

Tobio couldn’t help but shiver at the voice, almost frozen in place like the last time. He struggled to find words, anything to say. The aura around the wolf seemed to shift into a feeling that Tobio could only describe as patience. The hunter was still trying to get over the fact the wolf was _here_ and spoke as if had been waiting. Blinking, Tobio opened his mouth.

“Have you been waiting?” Tobio got out.

_Since the attack? Yes._

Tobio blinked in surprise, his hand moving to his injured arm. “Why?”

 _You may be a hunter and I may just be a werewolf, but I have standards. Seeing someone about to be murdered by my own kind, that violates our code._ The wolf’s nose twitched as it gives Tobio a curious sniff.

 _A code?_ Tobio thought. Noting the look of curiosity in the wolf’s eyes as it stepped forward. _Do they_ _have laws?_

“What happened to the other wolf?” Tobio questioned, watching the wolf closely.

If these werewolves have laws, then there was a punishment. That is how it works.

_He got away._

Tobio blinked. Now that he was up close to this werewolf, Tobio could see just how small this one was. Tobio always imagined werewolves as more muscular. 

_Figures. This one isn’t that strong._ Tobio assumed as he narrowed his eyes. “How can I understand you? I’ve never had this happen before.”

_Beats me. I’m in the same boat as you are, hunter. Though I can sense that this isn’t your first time speaking to my kind._

“What?” Tobio growled. “I’ve never spoken to your cursed species!”

The wolf’s eyes glittered in amusement, which only pissed Tobio off.

_A bit hypocritical, huh? You’re speaking to me now, are you not?_

“Hey now-”

_Look, hunter. I do not understand why this is happening, but we can figure this out._

“Huh? There is no _us_ ,” Tobio growled, though to be honest, the statement surprised him. “I have no desire to work with any of you damned werewolves.”

The wolf gave a snort, almost a know-it-all kind of way. _We’ll see, won’t we?_

Tobio watched as the wolf turned away before it disappeared into the trees, leaving Tobio behind to drown himself in thoughts.


	5. A Plan

“Tobio, you’re thinking too hard again.”

"We can almost see that smoke coming out-"

Tobio's eyes narrowed as they moved across the room to where he could see Jun'ichi snickering. The dark-haired hunter growled at the other man, which sent Jun'ichi into silence. Over the years, it brought Tobio immense joy to know that a simple look could make Jun'ichi silent.

"Ah, be nice," Sei spoke, pinching Tobio's cheek to draw his attention away from the other younger hunter. "He has the right to laugh."

Tobio gave a huff at them. Normally he would go off, telling them that they were rude —which they found funny— but Tobio just leaned into his section of the couch, his mind wandering. 

It had been four days since meeting that wolf and for those four days, that was all he could think about. The connection they had hadn't gone away as Tobio had heard the wolf's voice while hunting. Tobio wasn't blind as he noticed that the wolf usually found him while he was out.

_ I seem to hear the wolf's voice when it is close.  _ Tobio came to the conclusion. 

_ I can also hear it when I'm home. _ Tobio's thought lingered on that for far longer than it should've.

_ That damn thing found where I live!  _ The hunter was livid the moment it clicked. Did this wolf have a death wish? Why would it be hanging around the place that it knows is dangerous? Tobio didn't understand the logic behind the wolf's actions.

_ "We can figure this out."  _ Those words filled his thoughts. The hunter couldn't help to feel slightly concerned tone that Tobio didn't hear during their encounter.

_ Was the wolf concerned about its connection to me?  _ Tobio pondered, his hand shifting to show he was thinking.

"Tobio."

Blinking, Tobio's eyes went to Sei. The other dark-haired hunter has concern in his eyes.

"What's got you so riled up?" Sei asked.

"It's nothing," Tobio was quick to say as he stood from his position on the couch.

As he moved into the kitchen, he could feel Sei's eyes on him. Tobio was quick to distract himself by making himself a cup of coffee. Though his mind automatically wandered back to the wolf. If the wolf was concerned about its connection with the hunter then it was in as much danger as Tobio was. 

_ Maybe I should meet up with the wolf.  _ Tobio thought.

_ Maybe you should. _

Every hair on his body stood as the voice entered his head. His eyes moved to the little window that was above the counter. While it was dark and raining outside, Tobio could see that damn wolf as clear as day.

_ What are you doing here?!  _ Tobio almost screamed the thought.

_ What I always do. Hanging around. _

Tobio couldn't believe it. The wolf knew what it was doing and didn't seem to care!

_ The other hunters are here! They can see you! _

_ And?  _ The wolf replied as the shape of the creature grew closer.  _ You don't seem to care.  _

_ I do care! You are in my yard! _

_ Ah, so this is about you? _

Tobio nearly slammed the mug on the counter as the wolf was now below his window. Why did this wolf irritate him every time it spoke?

_ This is about me. I will be suspected of giving you food or something. _

The wolf was silent, though Tobio could see it moving to his front door.

_ What are you doing? _

_ Hunter, do I really look like a wolf? _

Well, that was a stupid question. Tobio snorted, but the more he thought about it, the wolf didn't have all the wolfish features.

_ What are you planning? _

_ Getting in. What else? _

_ You are not welcome in my home!  _ Tobio couldn’t believe that this wolf was that bold. This damn wolf definitely had a death wish! 

_ Let the other hunters decide. _

Then the doorbell rang. Tobio’s body went rigid as Sei’ and Jun’ichi’s heads turned to the door. Before Sei or Jun’ichi could get up, Tobio darted to the door. He swung open the door, but before the wolf could come in, he threw himself outside, slamming the door behind him.

_ You’re fired up.  _ The wolf seemed to snicker at him.

“Enough!” Tobio kept his voice low, moving away from the door. “For real, why are you here?”

The wolf had an amused look in its ’s eyes, before it back up and padded down the stairs. Tobio simply watched, frustrated.

_ You want the truth?  _

“Is that even a question?”

Tobio watched as the wolf turned to him. A serious pressure settled on his body. Immediately Tobio understood that whatever the wolf had to say was important.

_ The truth is that your hunters are growing closer to my packs camp. With my connection with you, that puts not only you but my pack at risk. I want to figure this connection out. _

Tobio knew all too well what it was saying. The hunter was growing concerned about this connection as well. The wolf had been tailing him almost every time Tobio was out and about and the hunter feared that Sei or Jun’ichi would see him.

“What would you like to do about it then?” Tobio questioned. 

_ To meet up. I know someone who may help. _

Blinking, Tobio tilted his head. “When?”

_ Tomorrow work for you? _

Tobio shouldn't be surprised by the wolf's understanding that Tobio had a life and wanted to work around it. This was something that Tobio just couldn't wrap his head around it, but, he was concerned about his relationship with this creature. 

"That's fine," Tobio told him. "Where?"

_ Is the creek fine? _

Tobio nodded and then wolf snorted. 

_ Then tomorrow, at the creek.  _ The orange werewolf then backed up.  _ See you tomorrow then, hunter.  _

"Sure. Now get out of here before the other hunters see you!” Tobio swatted his leg at the wolf.

Tobio heard a chuckle coming from the wolf when Tobio swatted at him. As the hunter watched it go, he sighed and turned to head into his home, unaware he was wearing a slight smile on his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there guys! Sorry for not updating, gettings tests and stuff done for my job (which I got BTW!) as taken some of my free time. 
> 
> Anyway, I am back and hopefully going to update on the regular schedule.


	6. Progression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hello! How are y'all?? I know it's been a few months and I know I should've updated sooner!  
> Working in Healthcare when a pandemic is happening, its real fun, let me tell you. But, I am happy to say that I finally picked this story up, sat down, and wrote some more! I am also happy to say that my writing has improved somewhat, so there should be fewer errors now.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

By the time Tobio woke up at his usual time, he realized he never asked what time. As much as Tobio was annoyed with that, he had a feeling that the werewolf wouldn't mind. 

Tobio made a tiny mistake.

Sei had joined him last night. And Tobio was rather comfortable in his boyfriend's arms. He felt warm and safe, especially when Tobio spent most nights alone. He didn’t want to leave. Tobio simply stared at Sei's face, picking out every little detail that he could see. Sei wore a peaceful look as he slept, and Tobio couldn't help but to reach over and touch Sei's hair. 

The hunter let his fingers shift within Sei's hair, Tobio admiring how soft the others' pitch-black hair really was. As Tobio took his hand away, he simply stared. He wasn't one to show his emotions, much less affection towards his partner— as he bottled up his emotions— but the warmth of his love towards Sei had him smiling. 

_ I have to go.  _ Tobio reluctantly removed himself from Sei's arms and slipped off his bed to hunt around his room for clean clothes. Sei was a light sleeper, most of the time, so Tobio did his best to stay as silent as he could as he went about his morning routine. While Sei wasn't usually in his bed most mornings, the other hunter knew Tobio's habits, especially getting up early in the morning.

Eventually, Tobio made his way into his kitchen, planning on making himself a to-go mug of coffee. He didn't expect this meeting to belong, but he wasn't about to skip his coffee. However, he also wanted to return to his bed as fast as he could. 

Within 10 minutes of making his coffee and getting his usual weapon, Tobio was out the door and marching towards the creek. He didn’t take in the scenery as he would every morning, but the crisp ait was enough to make him feel great.

It did not take long for Tobio to reach the creek. Since roaming around the area for the past few weeks, time seemed to be nonexistent when he would seek the creek out. He watched as the water stream passed him, though as he scanned the area, he saw no signs of the wolf. However, he could feel its presence. 

Tobio always had this ability. The ability to pick up on not only werewolves but human presences came in handy during the war.

_ Took you long enough.  _

Every hair stood on end as the words flowed through his head. His eyes shifted to where he could the orange beast sitting upon the rock that hung over the water. The hunter didn’t even bother with replying, but he padded over to the wolf. 

_ My consultants will be here in a few moments.  _ The wolf’s ears twitched, it’s orange eyes trained on him.

Tobio blinked concern flooding through him. “Consultants? As in more than one?”

_ Is that a problem? _

Snorting, Tobio turned his gaze away. Of course, it was a problem. The damn wolf told him that there was only going to be one! The hunter took his place at the base of the rock before he pulled out his mug. He barely took a sip when the orange wolf dropped next to him. Tobio went rigged, watching the wolf closely as it moved it’s muzzle to his mug.

_ Coffee drinker, eh?  _ The wolf’s nose twitched.

Surprised, Tobio stared at him, though shifted away when the beast grew too close.

_ I prefer energy drinks.  _

“Energy drinks,” Tobio repeated, dumbfounded.

_ That’s what I said. _

Honestly, Tobio wasn’t sure why he was surprised. He knew that werewolves were aware of human products. 

With a huff, the wolf plopped itself down at Tobio’s feet. The hunter felt odd as the beast was acting more like a dog than a wolf.

_ They are basically the same species.  _ Tobio thought.

_ Of course, we are. Man’s best friend were- _

“Greetings.”

Though Tobio had a feeling that what the wolf was going to say was important, Tobio turned his head to the newcomer. A tall, blonde-haired man moved from the path, a smile on his face. Behind him was another man, smaller in size. Tobio quickly picked up on the fact that these two didn’t trust him, even if they were wearing friendly faces. 

_ Did Alpha decide to come?  _

As much as it made Tobio uncharacteristically worry, Tobio cannot help but be curious. Is this  _ Alpha _ the strongest werewolf in the pack? Did the Alpha actually come?

“No,” the blonde man said, “He had something to tend too.”

The wolf gave a whine, making Tobio glance at the beast. It genuinely looked upset it’s Alpha didn’t come.

“Hunter.”

Tobio turned his head to see that the man reached his hand out.

“My name is Ukai Keishin, I am here on behalf of my packmate’s concern.”

_ Packmate? And they’re human? How did that happen?  _ Tobio hesitated but reached to shake the man's hand. “It’s not wise to give me your name… Though, aren’t you human?”

“Oh, believe me, I know it’s not wise,” he grinned, “But you haven’t hurt my packmate so I had a reason to at least be polite. And yes, I am 100% human.”

_ Humans working with werewolves…  _ Tobio had no idea how to feel about that. 

“I am Takeda Ittetsu,” the short man piped up, “I am also here for my packmate. I am here to simply observe.”

_ Observing me no doubt.  _ Tobio quickly concluded.

“Fair enough,” Tobio said. “Then in return, I will introduce myself.”

_ Wait.  _

“I am Tobio Kageyama.”

Ukai gave a smile. “Nice to meet you Kageyama.”

“Likewise. So the wolf has told me that you may be able to help?”

Ukai nodded, “To be honest, I didn’t believe him when he told me a hunter could communicate with him. But, he does have a right to be concerned, as do the rest of the pack.”

_ He.  _ Tobio blinked, glancing at the orange wolf.  _ I guess I didn’t look… _

“As the wolf told me,” Tobio narrowed his eyes.

“Alpha, Ittetsu, and I have been discussing it. We don’t have an answer yet, but we have an idea.”

_ Damn, they cannot get to the point, can they?  _ Tobio felt frustrated.

“An idea?”

“We believe you have a connection with our packmate. We believe that attack a few days ago may have caused a bond of sorts."

There was silence as Tobio pondered what that could mean. Though, it took less than a few seconds to figure it out.

"No way in hell!" Tobio snapped. "I cannot possibly have a  _ bond  _ to-" he pointed at the wolf- "that!"

Ukai’s expression held an angry, though sympathetic look. “It may be hard to believe, but it has happened before.”

“I don’t accept that theory!”

Angry coursed through him.  _ The  _ Kageyama Tobio was bonded to a _ werewolf _ ? The one thing in this world he vowed to destroy? He did not accept it. 

“Kageyama,” Takeda turned to him, “We know that you and werewolves have quite a history, but this is the only explanation we have.”

Narrowed eyes meet the calm and hopeful. The damn wolf told them  _ everything _ ?

“If you are willing, you can put that to the test,” Takeda went on, “Test is out and see if it’s true.”

“What?”

Takeda smiled. Tobio had a bad feeling.

“Come and join our pack.”


	7. Reflections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all ready for some SMUT??
> 
> Uh, yeah, about that, I get very iffy on my writing for smut. So I did my best to make it as fluffy as possible as that is what I can do...
> 
> Anyway, uh, enjoy it! ;)

_ "What? Join your pack?" Tobio was seething, but all sorts of confused.  _

They all have a death wish!  _ He thought. If he so much as decides to turn against them, he will not be the one at fault. _

_ "Yes," Takeda confirmed.  _

_ "Hell no!" He snapped. "I hate all you damn werewolves! How in the hell do you think I want to join?!" _

_ Ukai immediately squared up, using his height as a way to intimidate the hunter. To some degree, it worked as Tobio felt threatened and stepped back. It was unlike him to feel threatened by a simple human, but with his emotions on edge, Tobio ultimately felt somewhat confused. _

_ "If you don't want to take this offer, that is fine by us," Ukai narrowed his eyes, "but, I can't say if you'll ever get the chance to do so. If you really want to figure this out, you will need my packmates' help." _

_ "Like I need your help," Tobio gave a confident snort, "Here's my suggestion, keep your wolf away from me and I'll be fine!" _

_ "Kageyama-" _

_ "This is final," Tobio let out a low growl, "Do  _ not  _ try to find me." _

For some reason, Tobio felt horrible. After hours of seething in anger, Tobio quickly found himself filled with regret. Feeling sorry was something Tobio rarely did. But for four days, he had done nothing but lie around, getting lost in his own little world. While it wasn’t new for him to fantasize, it was not like him to cooped up in his home all day. Jun'ichi noticed. Sei noticed. And it was hard to keep his overwhelming emotions from pouring out, revealing what happened the past few weeks. 

_ Is this moping around because of my decision to refuse them?  _ Tobio wondered. 

_ Or is it that damn wolf?  _ To be honest, Tobio had come to realize that he didn't mind the orange wolf hanging around. It came as a shock at first, but Tobio realized if he truly wanted to kill that wolf, he wouldn't have let this relationship drag out.

_ I wouldn’t have talked to him.  _ Tobio stared at his folded hands, slouching. 

Tobio didn’t think he would feel this strongly about something he hated. He hated to admit that he and this wolf did form a bond whether or not the bond was mutual. And… He missed it.

“What’s got you so down?”

Glancing at Sei as the other dark-haired hunter wandered over, Tobio’s heart sunk. He wasn’t quite sure why he felt like he needed to stay away from Sei, but the hunter gave a low hum sound, signaling that he wasn’t really in the mood.

“Look, whatever’s got you lying around, and not hunting needs to be figured out,” Sei said as he settled next to Tobio.

_ I know that.  _ Tobio glanced at him.

“Can I have an opinion?”

Sei eyes nearly bulged at the question. Whistling, Sei answered. “Quite a rare occasion where you come to me for advice. Yeah, go ahead.”

Tobio was silent for a moment longer trying to form the right words.

“If someone offered you something you would like to have answered, but you turned it down, how would you go about trying to get that offer again?”

_ Am I really thinking about going back to them?  _

“That’s a strange question,” Sei expressed his confusion as he held his chin as he seemed to think of an answer.

Tobio knew he wasn’t good at communicating and so crawling back to the wolf and his  _ packmates _ with regret was humiliating. If he had enough excuse on why he was going back, maybe they would accept him?

_ Don’t give your hopes up.  _ Tobio told himself.  _ Showing your regret is the only answer. _

“Perhaps showing that you ultimately regret your decision?” Sei questioned, “At least that’s what would be the best course of action.”

_ Ah, so basically what I am up with.  _ Tobio took a deep breath in frustration.

“But, you could also ignore it and continue on your way. Sometimes forgetting is a good way of getting around that.”

“I don’t think I can do that,” Tobio mumbled.

“Hmm?” Sei looked surprised.

Swatting his hand as if to dismiss what he said, Tobio looked at him. Sei wore this adorably dumb smirk on his face. It made Tobio crack a smile. 

“There you go!” Sei exclaimed, chuckling, “Hopefully my advice helps you to feel better.”

Sei was correct. Tobio felt a weight lift from him and he felt more stable. While he didn’t feel 100%, he felt like he could do anything. It also got his heart racing as Sei rested against him. Leaning in ever so slightly, it captured Sei’s attention.

“May I kiss you?”

Normally Tobio would not act on his impulses, but Sei deserved some attention. Afterall, Sei was  _ his  _ boyfriend.

“You don’t have to ask,” Sei smiled. 

Tobio wasted no time in giving Sei his kiss. Sei made a satisfied hum into the kiss. It doesn’t take long for Tobio to feel his skin trickle with beads of sweat as his body heated up from the intimate contact.

_ Ah. So that’s what he wants. _ As they pulled away to fill their lungs, Tobio couldn’t help but to notice Sei’s lustful eyes. His own heart pounded in his chest as his feeling of love finally showed itself. Tobio also quickly realized that sometime during their kiss, Tobio - or with the help of Sei - was seated on Sei’s lap. Sei smirked when he saw the recognition in Tobio’s eyes.

“Wanna do it here or?”

“Don’t care,” Tobio mumbled as he leaned in to get another kiss.

Sei chuckled, “Here then.”

Grunting when Sei suddenly shifted him so that he was laying against the cushions of the couch, Tobio suddenly found himself lost. Sei was feeling him up, though the next moment, Tobio’s shirt was halfway across the room. Only then did Tobio realize touch-starved both he and Sei were. It has been quite some time since they were intimate like this and Tobio nearly forgot how good it felt when Sei put his hands on him.

The delight of the soft squeezes that Sei left on his skin had Tobio soaring into his oncoming high as Sei was finally moving on from painting his body with kisses. It was all happening so fast that Tobio barely had any time to pinpoint what Sei was doing next, but whatever Sei decided, Tobio had no quarrel with. It seemed that Sei knew Tobio’s body better than Tobio.

When Sei finally entered him, Tobio swore he was seeing stars. As their bodies entered a rhythm, Tobio was almost as high as a kite. His senses were overloaded with delightful pleasure; feelings he didn’t know he needed. He let his voice be heard, only for  _ Sei  _ to hear.

_**XX** _

Trudging up the mound of earth, Tobio moved towards the creek. Knowing that the wolf hung around that area, Tobio thought it would be the best place to potentially come into contact with him. As he scanned the clearing, the hunter saw no evidence that the wolf had been there recently.

His heart sunk ever so slightly. He hoped that his outburst didn’t scare him away from this place. The hunter padded over to the base of the rock, though instead of sitting, he simply stared, his thoughts drifting back to the day where the wolf was settled at his feet. Oddly, Tobio wanted that. He wished he had leaned down and touched the wolf’s fur. 

Tobio knew his emotions were all over the place, but he sure hoped that he could trust these werewolves as he was now willingly putting himself in their care.

Settling himself on the rock, he leaned back, letting himself relax. Tobio wasn’t sure how long it would be for the wolf to show up if he even did. 

Tobio sat there for what seemed like forever, as he arrived at 10 and he was now eating lunch. It was then he spotted orange fur moving through the bushes. Tobio chose not to say anything, fearing that he may drive the beast away. So he would wait for him to show himself. 

It didn’t take more than a few moments for the wolf to appear at his side. Tobio merely looked at him, before he looked to the sandwich he was holding. Curious, he shifted the sandwich to the wolf, who looked surprised.

_ You’re sharing with me?  _ He sounded suspicious.

“If you want it,” Tobio responded, “I may not eat it all and it’ll be a waste.”

Sniffing at the sandwich, it took the beast a moment to actually take the rest away from him. Amused by how gentle and how hesitant he was, Tobio found himself smiling.

_ So why are you here?  _ Orange eyes moved to Tobio as soon as he was finished eating. Curiosity filled those eyes and Tobio could not stop himself.

“I had some time to think and cool down,” Tobio told him. “I would like to know why we created this bond.”

_ Are you accepting our offer?  _

“If it’s not too late.”

The beast stared at him for a long moment, before he let out a snort. The wolf then turned and began to pad away, though Tobio wasn’t sure if that was an answer.

_ Are you coming? _

“What?”

_ Are you coming with me? _

It took Tobio a second to realize what the wolf was saying before he leaped to his feet. As he followed the orange wolf in silence, Tobio couldn’t help but to wonder what would happen when he appeared at the werewolves camp.

_ Fair warning, a few of my packmates will not give you their names until you give them a reason to trust you. _

“I suppose that is fair,” Tobio answered. “I...never got your name. I don’t want to refer to you as  _ the wolf  _ anymore.”

_ You have to earn our respect. That means mine as well. But for now, just call me Sun. _

_ Sun.  _ Tobio blinked.  _ Pretty simple.  _

“Okay  _ Sun _ ,” the name sounded off as he spoke.

There was a snicker, but nothing else as the two padded deeper into the forest. Tobio realized that the pack must have their camp in the untouched part of the forest, land owned by private owners. Though as he continued to follow, Tobio had a sinking feeling.

_ Whatever happens after this.  _ Tobio thought.  _ I will not get myself out of it. _


	8. Update

Hey, hello!

It's been a hot minute since I last touched this story. I know I haven't uploaded this since, April-ish? I'm going to admit, I've lost interest in this story and as much as I love Haikyuu, I don't think I will finish this. I may pick this up eventually, but at this time, I have lots of other stories I am working on (simply because I don't know when to draw the line on what I am working on... Help me) and that has taken up all my creativity. I want to be able to give you a story that grips my readers, puts you on the edge of your seat... And I just don't think I have that talent. At least, not now and not when I started working on this. I love what I managed to do so far, but I feel I really have to take the time and not rush to give you guys a lovely read, ya know? So, I guess this is on hold until I can get a grip on my writing style and produce the story I want to give you.

But! I do have plenty of other idea's that I had started working on, but the publish date is nonexistent at this time. I hope they'll be worth reading, but life is happening and I am finally moving out of my parent's home (hopefully very soon!). I have a few other stories on my profile here, maybe check those out? They're probably failed attempts to get my creativity flowing again, but I think those stories are an okay read? I would defiantly like the feedback!

Anyway, I am terribly sorry! I wish to finally pick this up in the near future and finish this story (trust me guys, this story has a shit ton a drama and twists that I want to throw at you but just don't have the motivation to do so in the way I want too).

Till then, see you! ^^


End file.
